Keep On Poutin'
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Jin Lee and Yeong Joon seemed to have gotten in a fight. The moody Yeong is extra moody while Jin is ignoring him. Oh dear, oh dear. What ever is to happen?


**Title: **Keep On Poutin'

**Author: **Dana-chaaan.

**Information: **Manga - Kill Me Kiss Me - JinLeeXYeongJoon

**Summary: **Jin Lee and Yeong Joon seemed to have gotten in a fight. The moody Yeong is extra moody while Jin is ignoring him. Oh dear, oh dear. What ever is to happen?

**Author's Note: **Haha. I realized that there's only _two_ other stories on this couple! Crazy! I just **knew** I needed to write a story on them after I saw that. Hope it's enjoyable. I love this pairing! It's probably my OTP. Haha. :D

**.Start**

"We're in a fight." Jin said off-handedly to Que-Min. The whole Yi Won Gang had gone out for a little get-together, or whatnot at Jin's place. They were currently in his living room on the first floor, seated in a awkward circle, playing a nice little game of cards. It seemed to be what they always did to warm up.

Of course, Que-Min had been invited because she was the boss's girlfriend. "Sister-in-law" to the gang members, she couldn't be brushed aside. "Why're you guys in a fight?" she asked with concern, leaning in close to the money maker, Ghoon-Hahm on her other side, their hands lazily entwined together. Across the room was the darker haired's boyfriend, his face appearingly blank.

"Because," he stated simply, looking at his hands before turning to Ju Yoo, "Hey, got any sevens?" The other boy glared and flicked his card over, earning a cute smile and a poking tongue in return. Que-Min chanced a glance toward Yeong to see his eyes glare fleetingly at the two.

"Seriously, though, what happened?" she inquired. Watching as Dar Jay tried to engage in conversation with the moody first year, only to be brushed off when the other said nothing at all.

"He yelled at me. Hey, Dar Jay, shut up and give me your two," the other guy cursed and slid his two of diamonds over to the moneybags.

Que-Min looked surprised while the others around the boy raised there eyebrows. The circle was small enough that everyone could hear the conversation, but Jin didn't care that he was speaking what could've been personal. _Personally_, he liked seeing Yeong rage with inner turmoil. And he was the only one that could tell.

"He _yelled_ at you?" Que-Min asked, astonished. "I can't really even see him doing that."

"Okay, well," he shrugged, looping an arm through one of her own, "he didn't yell. But, he wasn't very nice," Jin pouted cutely, running his gaze over the guys that were listening to their conversation. Undoubtably Yeong was, as was Ghoon-Hahm. Shockingly, though, Ju Yoo, Dar Jay, and Won Hee were listening too. Although, Won Hee lost his interest every now and again, choosing to try and indulge in conversation with Ju Woo next to him.

"Hey, Que-Min, hunny, let me have that Queen in your hand," Jin smiled at her, plucking the card out of her hands when she only blinked at him. He turned to the others, "My turn's over," he shrugged, un-looping his arm from Que-Min's and turning to her once again.

"So, then, what _did _happen?"

"Well, first, all through the day he wouldn't really talk to me. Although, he doesn't normally talk a lot, but he didn't even talk at all. And, then, when I showed up at his house, he just said 'We can't hang out today' and closed the door." The girly third-year puffed out his cheeks, "So mean."

"And... That's it?"

"No, it's not. Then, I knocked again," he continued explaning, unaware that the game had slowed down, like the others were actually _interested _in what was being said. "His mom and answered and I asked if I could come in. She said 'of course', and invited me to stay for dinner. I just walked up to Yeong's room, and I guess I could've knocked, but I've never had to before, so I just went in."

"And what happened?" Que-Min kept herself busied with this story, like gossipping about the hottest boy in her class with a friend, or something. She looked over at the other main character of the story and saw his usually dropey eyes widen in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Can you believe what I saw? My moody, little Yeong Joon was..." He realized the eyes on him, awaiting his next words. He smirked over to Yeong, "Well, maybe I shouldn't say it..._here_," he gleamed evilly at the sigh that left familiar lips.

"No, no, go on, Jin!" Que-Min persuaded, noticing this as well but brushing it aside.

"Well, he was writing in his little diary, of course," everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Like writing in that book was more important than talking to me."

"That's it?" the only girl in the room furrowed her brows, "You guys are fighting because he decided to write in his diary instead of hang out with you." When the other nodded, she promptly starting laughing, as did the rest of the group, with the exception of Ghoon-Hahm, Jin Lee, and Yeong Joon.

"You guys are pathetic," Dar Jay yelled out, laughing hyserically.

"What a bunch of chicks," Ju Yoo said, chuckling overwhelming his voice.

"Yeong has a diary?!" Wee Hon laughing so much tears were threatening to shake from his eyes. Yeong blushed, something that didn't happen often, at this statement.

The gang members were laughing so hard, and Ghoon-Hahm was too caught up in the fact that Que-Min was practically in his lap, that no one noticed as Yeong stood up and padded softly through the disconjoined circle and to his boyfriend. He fell to his knees in front of the boy, sitting on his ankles.

"Did you have to tell everyone that?" he asked, his voice laced with what was only considered a pout.

"Yes, it was payback." Jin smiled prettily, putting his cards down beside him and wrapping his arms comfortably around his boyfriend's neck.

"Alright, then is our fight over?" he asked plainly, his own arms encircling a slim waist.

"Well, if you mean do I forgive you, then not yet." Jin smirked at the gloomy face, "But, if you let me read your diary, I'll forgive you."

Begrudingly, Yeong said quietly, "Fine. And it's not a diary, it's a journal." His lips hovered over the darker-haired's, the other connecting them and closing his eyes in the addicting feeling.

"Oh, gross, you guys are seriously gonna make me puke!" One of the guys yelled out to them after he was done laughing. Jin simply formed one of his hands around Yeong's neck into an obscene gesture to shut them up.

**End.**

**Author's Note:** You likey? I acutally really liked this one. If I ever feel the urge, which I bet I will, and if at least _one_ person likes my work, I'll write some more JinYeong stories. But, you gotta tell me if you liked it, so I know. So, **review**:3


End file.
